Naruto Namikaze: The Story of a Vampire
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Años de paz entre los clanes está a punto de desaparecer. Y es el deber de un vampiro detener a éste mal que se cierne sobre el mundo. Esta es la leyenda de Naruto Namikaze...el descendiente y sucesor del Conde Drácula. NaruKushi, OcxHana. NaruKushi, Strong Naruto, and Vampire
1. Prologo

Hola amigos como andan , aqui empezando las clases de la Universidad y bueno la verdad fue muy agotador entrar otra vez pero vale la pena al ver a mis amigas y entrenar el tiro con arco, bueno hace meses tanto 2 amigos mios que me impulsaron a seguir con e se fic que creo que es uno de los mas raros juegos de rol y tambien el primer juego que saco los creadoes de Activision (los creadores de Callo of Duty) y bueno ami me encanto ese juego por su trama, el primer juego de rol que juego y en terminarlo, se los recomiendo mucho, bueno tambien me he dado mi tiempo para armar la historia y sera la primera vez de que lo hago de vampire masquerade, espero que sea de su agrado de la saga de Vampiros y la de los Cannon de Naruto y Shippuden.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el prologo.

Prologo

Es un mundo de oscuridad, el pecado de Cain ha engreñado una abominación que baja de noche busca de sangre fresca, los miembros de la estirpe han tenido una influencia durante toda la historia de la humanidad, conspirando unos en contra de otros en una interminable guerra santa ¡la Yihad!, su progenia inmortalidad sigue entre nosotros ocultas a los ojos humanos de una planeada y terminada…..Mascarada.

Han pasado siglos después de la ultima guerra santa y los 13 clanes mas poderosos de los vampiros tuvieron que separarse nuevamente tras la guerra ante la ''Bestia'' que había encarnado en un hombre esperando 1 milenio para su reformacion completa y así provocar una nueva guerra entre los humanos y los vampiros pero los antiguos guerreros de cada clan detuvieron sus malvados planes sellándolo en una tumba y esperar otro milenio para una nueva guerra que se aproximada.

La guerra habia costado vidas tanto la de los vampiros, Hombres Lobos, Zombies, Espectros y otras criaturas como los humanos que estuvieron de Fuego cruzado tras siglos de batalla. Los 13 clanes decidieron que habían de separarse una vez que la amenaza había terminado y volviendo a sus enemistades por el poder y por venganza, tales como el clan de los Brujah que combatían entre los Clanes Tremeres y los Tzimisce ambos clanes se odiaban a Muerte a los Brujah porque eran los únicos clanes que protegían a los humanos y perseveran su humanidad que los Tzimisces que la habían abandonado completamente.

Y pasaros los siglos y el clan de los Brujah sabían que tenían que reunir una vez mas a los clanes para preparar la siguiente Yihad y el regreso de la Bestia que era el lider máximo de los vampiros Tzimisces Vukodlak que también tenia la habilidad de evolucionar en su transformación máxima en un Dragón que representaba el Armaggedon o el Fin del Mundo. Los Brujah tuvieron que dejar su antigua patria e ir a un lugar conocido llamado Naciones Elementales y se habían establecido en un lugar llamado Uzukagure no Sato ( Aldea Oculta entre el Remolino) se sentían a justo entre su nuevo hogar pero también tendrían que investigar de la cultura de los Ninjas que era muy diferente en la época Medieval en la cual vivían y la contemporánea pero era acogedor el lugar, y tuvieron que ver que tanto la época Medieval y la de los Shinobis están cruel que estaban comparados por su crueldad y la crudas guerras que se enfrentaban tales que vieron las batallas entre el Shodaime Hokage Hashimara Senju y el Fundador del Clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha que combatieron en el Valle del Fin que dio la victoria a Hashimara y pasaron los años y entre la aldea de Konoha nacía alguien especial entre el pueblo de Konoha y se trataba de Minato Namikaze que seria el Primer Vampiro del Clan Namikaze que era Inmune ala Luz Solar y a otros defectos de cada vampiros, y paso el tiempo y Minato se había ganado su reputación al entrar la Tercera Guerra Shinobi que dirigió a su equipo de Chunnin que estaban conformados por Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara que en su participación fue crucial para que Konoha Ganara la guerra ante Kumo, Suna e Iwa destruyendo el Puente de Kannabi y cambiando el balance del favor a Konoha y sobreviviendo tanto los shinobis y Kunoichis de Konoha que habían peleado contra viento y marea y sobreviviendo Rin Nohara al ser rescatado por Kakashi y Obito que había ganado el Sharingan de Obito al ser emboscado por Shinobis de Iwa . y sobreviviendo la avalancha de piedras que habia provocado Iwa, así sobreviviendo Rin y Obito, y una vez terminada la guerra Minato se había ganado el apodo del ''El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha''.

Después de la tercera guerra Minato fue enviado como diplomático para firmar una alianza con Konoha y Uzu que estaba algo tensa debido que la esposa de Hashimara Mito Uzumaki habia ido a Konoha para ser la primera Jinchuriki del Bijuu llamado Kyuubi no Kitsune, es por eso que Minato tenia que forjar una alianza firme para que tanto Konoha y Uzu trabajaran Juntos. Y entre el viaje tuvo enfrentamientos ante varios Shinobis como de Iwa, Kumo o de ciertos Anbus de ''Raíz'' que trataban de impedir que llegaran a Uzu. Fueron recibidos por el clan de los Brujah y el Uzukage para firmar la alianza y ver la reputación del Rayo amarillo de Konoha vieron que era un hombre de confianza y de gran respeto, es lo que buscaban de los Brujah un hombre que luchaba contra viento y marea que se le oponían y sentían que el era un Vampiro pero uno en particular que era el mas escaso de que un Vampiro sea Inmune a la Luz solar que es Mortal para cada No-Muerto de un caso de 1 en un millón.

Minato había aceptado la alianza de Konoha-Uzu al tener que casarse con la líder del clan de los Brujah que se llamaba Anezka y así llevándose a cabo un Matrimonio que será el más respetado y temido por todos porque había nacido un nuevo clan entre los vampiros y será conocido como el Clan Namikaze.

El Clan Namikaze tiene la especialidad de controlar el tiempo-Espacio, aprender otras técnicas o Jutsus de otro clan cuando combatían, tener una resistencia sobrehumana y poder invocar a cada criatura que estuviera en su alcance. También tenia el dominio de cada arma desde la daga, una hacha, la ballesta y dominar de las mas poderosas que tenían en su poder y con los Brujah también dominan el Tiempo-Espacio y de controlar el tiempo a su gusto.

Pasaron los años y Minato habia recibido la mayor condecoración de todos y es de convertirse en el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha cosa que tuvieron resentimientos por cierta ''Serpiente'' y cierto ''Halcón'' que otra vez tuvieron que esperar para apoderarse del poder de Konoha y lo harían tarde o trepano por ahora tendrían que esperar entre las sombras.

Anezka y Minato habian esperando 9 meses y habia nacido el primer Hijo de Minato que era un varón rubio de ojos rojos como la sangre con marcas en sus mejillas comparando a un Zorro que dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su madre. Y veían que su piel no era pálida como la de Anezka si no la de Minato y tanto el Rubio Mayor tenia la esperanza de que el pudiera sobrevivir a la Luz Solar como el y entrenarlo para la siguiente Guerra Santa que se aproximaban pronto.

Y una antigua leyenda del antiguo Creador del Clan de los Brujah. El mas poderosos y temible Conde Drácula habia predijo que llegaría el momento en el cuál nacería su sucesor y heredero al trono de los vampiros. Y éste vampiro sería también inmune a los rayos del sol, y tendría todos los poderes de Drácula y se los demás clanes. Así como también poderes nuevos.

A nacido una leyenda que sería recordado para siempre. Una persona que es el hijo y descendiente de los vampiros más poderosos y temidos. La leyenda de Naruto Namikaze...descendiente del conde Drácula.

Bueno con eso termina el prologo

Bueno solo fue un prologo un poco corto pero escribire el capitulo que sera de su agrado y tambien acostumbrándome de nuevo el juego para ver la trama del juego

Bueno en esa historia sera un NaruKushi, y sabran que Kushina estara en la epoca de Naruto y Mito aun vive pero ya tiene sus dias contandos y Kushina sera la siguente Jinchuriki de Kurama.

Tengo la posibilidad que sea un Harem, solo necesito propuestas o consejos de otras chicas que le vendria bien para Naruto que sea un vampiro, pero que no sean de los clasicos como el NaruSaku, NaruHina, NaruIno o NaruTen. Si no una de insolitas como Koyuki, Yakumo, Yukata o Mei.

Solo necesito algunas propuestas y ver que puedo hacer.

Naruto tendra el poder de varios clanes de vampiros llamados Disciplinas pero tambien tendra la posilibdad de tener las habilidades de otros vampiros como Alucard, Blade, o del cazador de Mounstro VallHelshing. Pero tambien tendra un equipo de varios clanes de vampiros que se le uniran al rubio para derrotar a Vukodlak O de otros enemigos como Madara Uchiha o de Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Entre los 13 clanes de vampiros estan

Clan Brujah

Clan Malkavian

Clan Nosferatu

Clan Toreador

Clan Tremere

Clan Ventrue

Clan Assamita

Clan Grangel

Clan Giovanni

Clan Ravnos

Clan Setitas

Clan Lasombra

Clan Tzimisce

Y el Clan Namikaze.

Bueno acepto dudas, consejos, felicitaciones, Criticas o Pm para ver que mas le puedo hacer al fanfic.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos.

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo De Una Leyenda

Hola amigos como andan bueno ya que tengo el juego en mi compu me di la libertad de abrir ideas cuando juego el Vampiro, tanto los personajes, los enemigos, las armas, los hechizos y su trama, todo esta muy bueno y también me di la libertad con un amigo darme algunas ideas para llevarlas al cabo, bueno espero que disfruten hoy este capitulo, seguro que le gustaran los nuevos cambios que le haré jejjeje

Quiero agradecerles a

Sanada El Tengu: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, y si quize hacerle un cambios al os fics de vampiros, bueno me gusta ver la película de crepúsculo pero es bueno para las chicas que le gusten la trama y su romance de Edward y de Bella, pero hoy quize hacerle un cambio al estilo de Blade o Val Helsing pero a un juego que me gusto y seguro que te gustara mucho y bueno disfruta el capitulo amigo.

Zafir09: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y si Naruto es el descendiente del Conde Drácula, pero sera bueno, a mi estilo (al Protagonismo) y bueno entre las parejas ya me decidí que sera un harem, pero la pareja principial será Kushina y estara Koyuki pero sera mas adelante y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sakurita Preciosa: Hola amiga, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy bueno entre las chicas que me aconsejas las tomare porque bueno, admito que me encanta Mei, es hermosa, fuerte, sádica y una excelente Mizukage, le vendria bien de Pareja al rubio, junto con Kushina que sera la principal Pareja junto con Mikoto, a ella le tengo algo esperado a ella, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo, gracias por ayudarme y me alegro que te gustara el fic y el prologo, pensé que no le gustaría los fics de los vampiros y bueno entre las chicas que elegisteis estarán Kushina, Mikoto, Mabui, Mei, Seras, Moka y entre las dudas estoy entre Fuka, Samui y Kasumi pero déjame ver que puedo hacer y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy bueno ya sabra que poderes tendra naruto como Vampiro y descendiente del Conde Drácula y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

JMR: Hola amigo, me alegro que le gustara el capitulo de hoy bueno entre las chicas que estaran me gusta la idea de Kushina, Yakumo y Isaribi, pero dejame ver que puedo hacer con Samui y Kurotsuchi.

Koga 2345: hola amigo, bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic sobre de Vampiro y bueno para las chicas, estoy en consideración como Karin, Tayuya, Kin y otras chicas como Mikoto y Ayame, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sezerosf: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo, y bueno se que hay muy escasos fics de NaruKushi, espero que te guste el fic y bueno disfrute el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una leyenda.

Han pasado 6 años desde que Nació el heredero del Clan Namikaze y hijo del Yondaime Hokage , las cosas en Konoha han estado en su normalidad tras la tercera guerra shinobi en la cual Konoha salio victorioso ante las aldeas de Kumo, Kiri, Suna pero sobretodo a Iwa que le tenían un odio hacia el héroe de la Tercera Guerra y ni es mas que Minato Namikaze, ''El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha'' que logro una victoria en destruir el Puente de Kanabi junto con sus gennin ahora Jounin y Anbus pudieron detener en seco al Ejercito de Iwa y poniendo fin en la Guerra,

Mientras eso sucedia la Familia Namikaze ha prosperado tranquilamente debido al Nacimiento de Naruto ha crecido sin problemas, a los 3 comenzó a caminar y a hablar, y ahí estuvo con sus padres en la Oficina del Hokage que veia a Minato firmando Papel, tras papel en el largo papeleo que le tenia, pero el resolvió el problema de la Maldición el Papeleo utilizando el Kage no Bunshin.

Y tambien pasaba con su madre Anezka que era una de las Vampiros mas temidas del clan de los Brujah, pero tenia otras habilidades del clan de los Malkavian, Tzimizces y LaSombra sabia usar sus hechizos y sus armas preferidas son el estoque, Una espada de acero con plata que tenia la punta muy afilada y servia para penetrar la mejor defensa como una cota de malla para llegar al corazón. Entre la familia estaba 2 personas que cuidaban de Naruto.

El primero era un vampiro rubio de pelo corto, ojos rojos, que tenia barba que le llegaba hasta la mandíbula. Es del clan de los Brujah pero también tenia sangre del clan de los Malkivian, que ellos eran especialistas en la Dementacion en la cual es hacer que tengan la locura o aumenten su Frenezy a los enemigos. La Ofuscación permite ocultarse de la mirada de los mortales o confundir sus mentes para ser ignorados, pudiendo desaparecer durante tiempo indefinido mientras no deseen mostrarse abiertamente y Dominación es influir en la mente de los mortales y de otros vampiros débiles. Además de sus habilidades también tiene un talento con las armas de hasta como la Lanza, Alabarda y Espadas pesadas (Mandobles) que podrían derrotar a la caballería o un guerrero con armadura….. su nombre es Wilhem Streicher.

El segundo era un vampiro castaño oscuro de ojos rojos y al notar su apariencia era un Francés, el es del clan de los Brujah Originales y antiguo Guerrero Cruzado de la edad oscura del siglo 10 D.C sus habilidades eran de las mas básicas pero las mas efectivas de todas desde Potencia y Fortaleza, que eran aumentar por un momento sus defensas y ataques, Dominaba la Celeridad, que era aumentar su velocidad que se comparan con el Sunshin y Hiraishin no Jutsu sin la necesidad de Sellos o Kunais Especiales, dominaba la Presencia que servia para Hipnotizar a sus enemigos tanto mortales e vampiros de menor rango, y una habilidad única en el clan Brujah y era el Temporis que es la capacidad de dominar el tiempo a su justo. El era uno de los 13 guerreros que derrotaron y sellaron a Vudocklack. Su nombre es …..Christof Romuald..

Ambos eran Maestros y Guardaespaldas de Naruto cuando era niño, y le enseñaron lo que sabían, desde dominar sus instintos salvajes, su sed de sangre, buscar las fuentes de alimentación, tenían la ventaja de que Naruto pudiera comer Comida Humana pero también necesitaba la Sangre como su alimento y bebida, ya apenas dominaba las disciplinas básicas desde la Potencia, Fortaleza, Celeridad, el Awe (Temor) que servia para hipnotizar a sus enemigos, y su curación automática. Ya apenas dominaba la espada y escudo, con el entrenamiento de Christof dominaba el arte de la guerra de un Guerrero Cruzado, y Wilhem le enseñaba el uso de la Alabarda, el arco y la Lanza. Pero también le instruían los códigos que debía aprender Naruto, desde No atacar a los humanos, siempre proteger a los humanos, pase lo que pasara. Detener al mal y todo lo que provocan y siempre coexistir con otros Hermanos de sangre (Vampiros).

En el tiempo que estuvo entrenando con su Padre y Christof tuvo que dominar sus instintos salvajes y siempre evitar su Frenezy , le instruyeron que si alcanzaba altas dosis de Frenezy atacaría brutalmente si es aliado o enemigo, lo vería como Alimento, es por eso que estuvo entrenando su cuerpo y alma para evitar el Frenezy.

Y pasaron los anos y Naruto estaba listo para entrar a la Academia Shinobi para convertirse en Shinobi como Su padre.

Y al día siguiente Naruto estaba en la entrada de la Academia junto con Minato que le había dado un pergamino con el sello del Hokage para que pudiera entrar a su generación y comenzar su vida como Ninja. En la entrada pudo ver a varios padres de los herederos de los clanes como Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Naori Uchiha , Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi y Inoichi Yamanaka y algunos padres civiles deseando éxito y suerte a sus hijos.

La ropa de Naruto era de un traje con cota de malla, con un toque medieval porque llevaba la cruz roja en el centro de su torso, unos guantes de cuero y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla.

(Imagínense un Guerrero de las cruzadas, mas específicos un templario)

Ya una vez en la academia veía a la nueva generación que estaban y los mas prometedores eran los hijos de los lideres de los clanes, estaban Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka junto con un cachorro que estaba a su lado que es Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, y la Civil Sakura Haruno, pero lo que mas se destaca de esa generación es el Hijo y Heredero del Yondaime Hokage. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki , la Heredera del Clan Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha, y la recien llegada de Uzukagure y heredera del Clan Uzumaki Kushina Uzumaki.

Ya en la clase fue recibido por el recien ascendido Chunnin, Iruka Umino y su asistente y amigo Mizuki que miraba con malos ojos a la pelirroja, pero eso noto un instinto asesino muy fuerte para dejar de verla y ese instinto era parte de Naruto que miraba a Mizuki y sentía malas intenciones de el y una vez reanudado la clase, Naruto decidió estar en el fondo de la clase y ahí se encontró con alguien.

Era un chico de 6 años de edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos oscuros, casi rasgados como un canino o de un Lupus (Lobo), su cabellera era muy larga tipo melena de león, estaba vestido con una camisa gris con un símbolo de un Lobo, unos pantalones negros, y unas sandalias Ninja Negro.

Naruto: Hola, me llamo Naruto, ¿Como te llamas?

¿ ?: Hola, me llamo Erick, del Clan Gangrel.

Naruto: ¿ Eres un vampiro Erick?

Erick: Se podría decir que si, pero en realidad soy un Hombre-Lobo.

Naruto: Un hombre Lobo? Pero como eso es posible?

Erick: Bueno Naruto, tengo sangre de un vampiro por parte de mi Madre que es del Clan Gangrel y mi padre es un hombre-lobo puro, pero no tengo las debilidades de mi padre y de mi madre, prefiero estar con mi manada y cuidar de mis hermanos los lobos.

Naruto: Bueno mi padre que es el Yondaime en realidad es un Vampiro del clan Namikaze y mi madre se llama Anezka, líder del clan Brujah, me gusta entrenar en mis tiempos libres, saber mas de los vampiros y estar con mi familia.

Erick: Interesante Naruto, bueno hay que dejar de hablar para empezar las clases, hoy es nuestro primer día.

Naruto: Claro pero en el almuerzo hablamos mejor, te parece bien.

Erick: Claro, no hay problema Naruto.

y regresaron para estar en la clase y para la opinión de todos, era aburrido para todos y solo escuchaban la parte teórica de la historia de Konoha, la de las Naciones Elementales, y pura política que no tenia importancia y una vez que llego la hora del receso tanto Naruto y Erick estuvieron en un lugar alejado para comer tranquilos, tanto Naruto comía un Miso de un Ramen, ya sabe había acostumbrado a comer comida Mortal y algo de Sangre, ahora podría controlar sus impulsos de consumir sangre, solo lo consumía cuando era necesario y en cuanto a Erick comía un filete de un bistec muy grande para otro mortal mostrando una impresión al rubio.

Naruto: ¡Ehhh! te vas a comer todo eso Erick..

Erick: Claro, Gustas amigo.

Naruto: No gracias, aunque me gustaría no podría acabarla.

Erick: Bueno, más para mi.

En ese momento aparecieron 4 chicas que se le acercaban al duo que estaba desayunando.

La primera era una chica de cabello de tonalidad de azul oscuro, era largo y liso, sus ojos negros como la oscuridad. Llevaba una blusa marrón, una falda de color púrpura, sandalias azules shinobi.

La segunda era una chica de cabello rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta su espalda, era largo y liso, tenia unos ojos color violeta. Llevaba una blusa amarilla debajo de ella una blusa enmallada, unos shorts azul marinos que llegaba a la rodilla y unas sandalias shinobi marrón

La tercera era una chica de piel blanca. Posee el cabello de color rosa suelto y largo que le llega hasta la cadera, sus ojos son de color verde, llevaba una blusa verde y una falda de cuadros, y unas sandalias shinobi negros y en su cuello llevaba un rosario en forma de cruz.

Y la cuarta era una chica rubia de ojos azules, su cabello estaba medio-largo atado de cola de caballo, estaba vestida con un uniforme azul que consistia una blusa azul que le encajaba su cuerpo, una falda que le hacia juego, unos guantes blancos y unas botas de shinobi que le quedaba a la medida.

¿ ?: Chicos, podremos sentar a su lado.

Naruto: Claro, siéntense, mientras mas es mejor, mucho gusto me llamo Naruto Namikaze.

Erick: Que tal Chicas, soy Erick Gangrel.

¿ ?: Soy Kushina Uzumaki, y ellas son mis amigas, Mikoto Uchiha, Moka Akayisha y Seras Victoria

Naruto: Bien chicas, será mejor aprovechar nuestra hora de receso para comer y conocernos mejor.

Todos: Si.

Y asi comenzó una amistad entre los 6 habían forjado, entre el grupo estaban las 2 herederas y una de ella es la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, 2 vampiros , uno del Clan Namikaze y uno del Clan Toreador, un Hombre-Lobo y una mortal, que en apariencia era frágil, era una asesina de Monstruos desde vampiros, Hombres-Lobos, Zombies, brujas he Fantasmas.

Hace meses cuando Kushina llego a Konoha su vida era normal como una chica, pero todo cambio cuando su abuela Mito en sus últimos momentos de su vida se le acaba le pidió un último deseo a ella. Que ella seria la siguiente Jinchuirki del Kyuubi, que cosa negó al principio Kushina, pensaría que eso sellaría su destino al ser odiada por el pueblo por tener tal responsabilidad, pero Mito le dijo que no se preocupara por la gente y siempre tenia que estar firme y siempre sonreír ante la vida y dar amor a su nuevo ''compañero'' para llevarse bien entre ellos y le había dado un pergamino especial al cumplir los 15 o cuando se graduara a Gennin podría abrir el Pergamino que le había dado Mito. Y durante su estadía se sintió a gusto en Konoha pero sobretodo con la Familia Namikaze que le dieron un Hogar en su complejo para que pudiera dormir, pero lo que no sabia que la Familia Namikaze eran vampiros o otras criaturas que habitaban. Que loca e inesperada familia tenía Kushina.

La amistad con Erick era la mejor que tenia con Naruto porque ellos siempre la pasaban juntos entrenando o divirtiéndose con los otros herederos como Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji e Shino que a veces se unía al grupo para divertirse. Y tambien habia forjado una amistad con Mikoto, Moka e Seras que ambas sentian algo hacia el rubio pero no sabia que era pero el tiempo les diria que era ese sentimiento que surgia entre ellas.

Tambien hubo cierta rivalidad con Sasuke que miraba con otros ojos a Kushina y a Mikoto pero estaba el rubio para interponerse hacia el Uchiha que siempre lo retaba a duelos de Taijutsus, que cosa siempre perdia si por K.O o por descalificación por parte de el.

En las tardes cuando regresaba a su casa entrenaba con Christof y Wilhem en el dominio de otras armas como el arco, la lanza, y otras armas pesadas. Con su madre Anezka aprendía la historia de su clan y de los otros vampiros desde aprender sus fortalezas e debilidades que le favorecerían a su favor. Y en las noches iba a la biblioteca de su padre para aprender los tomos de cada clan que habian recolectado desde siglos. Tales como:

Animalidad: que era la disciplina de Invocar Animales y en el caso de Naruto podria Invocar Perros salidos del Inframundo que eran de color negro y de apariencia de Lobo. Y el llamado de la bestia, que servia aumentar tu instinto animal mandándolo a su Frenezy.

Adivinación o Auspex: que eran sentir el aura de un ser vivo, tanto Mortal o Vampiro podria sentir cosas ocultas en su alrededor o en las sombras. Podria sentir objetos ocultos a una distancia cercana al usar su aura.

Dementacion: Servia para causar Temor y Deseperacion a cualquer enemigo y tambien para percibir la información del enemigo al saber de sus sentimiento y usarlos en su contra.

Dominación: Es una habilidad en la cual puedes leer mentes y Apoderarte de ellas, una version mas poderosas que la de los miembros del clan Yamanaka.

Mortis: Es la habilidad en invocar Almas del mas allá para que te ayude en el campo de batalla, Resucitar muertos, Reanimarlos y una habilidad en escupir Acido corrosivo hacia el enemigo.

Ofuscación: Esta disciplina sirve para pasar desapercibido delante de nuestros enemigos, desde utilizando la invisibilidad para ocultarnos e tramando emboscadas hacia nuestros enemigos.

Presencia: Esta disciplina le servia para hipnotizar a los vampiros para obtener su fluido vital para su sobrevivíencía. Como ejemplo el Temor era el mas efectivo y el mas simple de sus habilidades.

Cambio: Son buenas disciplinas efectivas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sobretodo a modificar nuestras manos en garras destructoras que podria desgarrara nuestros enemigos, y el cambio animal, que podrías convertirte en un Lobo temporalmente.

Magia, de la sangre: es la disciplina mas efectiva de los lideres del clan de los Tremeres que son especialistas en el dominio del fuego y sangre, y dos de sus habilidades mas poderosas son robar sangre a distancia sirve mucho por lo que podemos atraer al enemigo a la vez que le inflingimos daño e alimentarnos de su sangre sin evitar exponernos a morder a nuestras victimas y Caldero de Sangre que es una de las temidas y prohibidas es en el cual puedes hervir la sangre de tu enemigo quemándolo como una combustión espontánea.

Seducción en llamas: es la disciplina básica del clan de los Tremeres, que se especializan en el dominio de los hechizos del fuego, sus habilidades y técnicas estan en equivalencia con el Clan Uchiha o Sarutobi que ambos son los mejores en técnicas de Fuego (Katon) ; sus habilidades mas poderosas que tenían en ese repertorio como las FireBalls (Bolas de Fuego), Flame Ring (Anillo de fuego) que consitstia crear alrededor de el un anillo de fuego como una barrera tanto defensiva y ofensiva. Immolate (Inmolar) es otra de sus tecnica cuando tocas a tu rival lo incineras de una manera para que tuviera una muerte dolorosa y lenta. Y la favorita de Naruto el Fire Store (Tormenta de Fuego) que era crear una tormenta de fuego en el enemigo para que no pudiera escapar y la ventaja era de larga distancia.

Manos De Destrucción: es una tecnica casi inhumana practicada por el clan de los Tzimisces, entre ellas son tecnicas que al tocar el cuerpo causa danos al cuerpo como el Decay (Desmoronar) Acidic Touch (Toque Acido) y Atrophy (Atrofiar).

Rituales De Sangre: Es una de las tecnicas mas poderosas de todas, Minato y Christof tienen esa habilidad entrenada por años pero fue dada por los Tremeres mas avanzados entre ellas tecnicas estan La prisión de hielo, es excelente para inmovilizar a enemigos y además causarles daño de frio.; Corazon de Piedra, es una habilidad de que tu torso sea impenetrable de cualquier ataque físico desde una espada o hasta el rasengan mas fuerte o Raikiri mas filoso de todos. Trueno, que es la mas mortífera y precisa de todas, es efectiva que el rayo destruye a un objetivo sin dudarlo, es la técnica de preferencia para matar a un enemigo único y el Summon Elemental (Invocar Elemental) se trata de Invocar a un Golemn de piedra, que son de gran ayuda cuando se necesitan refuerzos y esos soldados duro como el granito seran de apoyo ente tus enemigos

Serpenteo: Esa disciplina es efectiva cuando hipnotizas al enemigo con los Ojos de serpiente, Invocar Serpientes para distraer La Lengua de Sapin que era la mejor de todas porque podría robar su sangre pero también las técnica que tenia la victima, tenia la posibilidad de eliminar sellos, robar kekkei genkais y adaptándolos.

Y el ultimo y el mas desconocido de todos.

La Obtenebration solo tenia una técnica y era la Invocación de Cazadores Oscuros, que son seres de la oscuridad que son la sombra de Naruto y solo podria ser eliminados por técnicas de fuego o un ataque sobrenatural.

Y entre otras habilidades como

La telequinesis, el el dominio de los 5 elementos como el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton y Fuuton y por el momento solo ha dominado los subelementos como el Ranton, Hyoton , Shakuton, Yoton y Futon. Pero todavía les faltaba otras técnicas para dominarlas.

Y ahora podria dominar el Temporis, el control del tiempo-Espacio a su gusto, podria desplazarse de un lugar a otro sin el uso de sellos y posición de manos.

Cuando estaba entrenado de noche solo siempre estaba vigilado por ciertos Anbus de un cierto ''Halcón'' que trataba de secuestrarlo para someterlo y persuadir al yondaime para dejarlo en su cargo. Pero todo salio mal cuando Naruto descubrió una técnica prohibida por todos los vampiros. Una técnica que todos los tomos, pergaminos e escrituras fueron destruidos por su parte más oscuro que se le aplicaba….La Sangre Control

Los Anbus de Raiz estaban listo para atacar a Naruto pero todos fueron paralizados cuando sintieron que algo los retenía los había comenzando a azotar en los árboles para romperse los huesos e incapacitarlos para no poder huir y Naruto que los miraba con una sonrisa Sadica y había utilizado sus Garras para destrozar a los de Raiz que no tuvieron ni el tiempo de gritar sus suplicas, a pesar de que el Entrenamiento de Danzo era suprimir y abandonar los sentimiento al parecer se le olvido todo entrenamiento cuando se enfrento ante el heredero del Drácula.

Al cumplir los 15 años de edad Tanto Minato y Christof le había dado unos regalos a Naruto para su formación se les dio en un pergamino 4 armas que lo acompañaría por siempre en su travesía.

La primera era una guadaña de oro con el mango negro con detalles de plata esa arma era una versión hibrida de una Hacha con una guadaña. Su nombre es Berseck Axe

El segundo arco de oro con detalles de plata y un Carcaj que tenia flechas de plata para matar tanto a Vampiros y Hombres-Lobos. Su nombre es Ivory Bow.

La tercera era una Lanza de Platino con detalles de oro y plata con detalles precisos de su clan Namikaze y Brujah.

Y la cuarta y Ultima era unas muñequeras que tienen un dispositivo de lanzador que tiene la capacidad e lanzar puas de Plata para matar con precisión a los vampiros y hombres Lobos

(Una variación de las armas de Blade y de Ezio de Assasins Creeds 2)

Y pasaron los años y llegaron a la edad de los 15 años y 2 días después para la graduación para convertirse en Gennin, el Chunnin Mizuki estaba listo para hacer su cometido y era el de Robar el Pergamino del Shodaime Hokage, Matar a la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, y talves secuestrar a las herederas del Clan Uchiha y Hyuga (Mikoto y Hinata) para su maestro.

Pero lo que no sabia el Traidor ya estaba siendo escuchado por Naruto que entre las sombras escuchaba lo que le tenia planeado y enviaba un mensaje a su Padre para dejarle esa misión y detener a Mizuki en la noche pero por el momento esperaría a su presa cuando caiga la noche.

Ya en la noche en Konoha

Mizuki estaba corriendo en el bosque de la muerte con el pergamino en su poder, habia noqueado a los Anbus que custodiaban en la torre y ahora se dirigia a su guardia para comenzar su siguiente plan…. La muerte de Kushina.

Pero Justamente cuando iba a saltar en el siguiente árbol sinto que algo lo atraian y lo lanzaban. Y lo había chocado en un conjunto de árboles cayendo bruscamente hacia el suelo, y Mizuki molesto por interrumpir su huida preparo algunas Fumas Shuriken en sus manos para matar al intrépido.

Mizuki: Quien fue el idiota que me interrumpió.

Y en las sombras aparecia su estudiante y le dio mala espina cuando estaba blandiendo una espada, pero una espada particular.

Esta espada tiene la empuñadura era de un color rojo como la sangre y era una variación de una Katana y una Espada Templaría, el guardamano era como de una cruz al estilo templaría con un diseño dorado de un dragón en el centro de la Empuñadura y la hoja era de un color negro como la noche. Era la Temible y Legendaria Espada Ainkurn.

Naruto: Vaya , vaya, que esta haciendo un traidor en el bosque de la muerte, es peligroso deambular por la noche.

Mizuki: Que estas haciendo mocoso.

Naruto: Pues buscándote a ti para Matarte.

Mizuki: No me hagas reír mocoso, lárgate de aquí o si no quieres morir a mocosa Kyuubi.

Naruto: Ahhh pensaba darte una muerte rápido, pero ahora te hare sufrir de la peor manera sufrir.

Mizuki: Deja de decir tonterías y muere de una vez.

Mizuki habia lanzado sus Fumas Shuriken hacia Naruto que ni se movio, pero justamente cuando el desapareció en el viento, mosqueando al Chunnin y estaba viendo en donde lo atacaría.

Mizuki: Sal de ahí maldito mocoso, tu muerte me garantizara mas poder y gloria para Orochimaru-Sama.

Naruto: Muy bien si es lo que tu quieres, prepárate y hazme un favor…..No te mueras mizuki.

Justamente cuando iba usar una Kunai para lanzarlo sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía y sentía que lo estaba usando como un titiritero contorsionando sus brazos y obligando a soltar sus Kunais y Fuma Shuriken.

Naruto: Bien que ahora no tiene armas, ahora unas sacudidas para mover el esqueleto.

Y lo empezó a levitar utilizando la sangre control comenzó a azotarlo en los árboles rompiendo sus brazos, piernas costillas, y dejándolo mal herido y lo seguía contorsionando sus brazos, estirándolos hasta que se escuchara sus huesos crujir.

Mizuki: Ahhhhhhhhhh… eres un monstruo como la maldita Mocosa Kyuubi.

Naruto: Y tu solo eres una escoria de una maldita serpiente… Drawing Out the Beast (Despertar de la Bestia)

El rubio había usado la técnica de despertar el instinto salvaje de Mizuki todavía con vida pero con los huesos rotos había activado su sello maldito por parte de su maestro Orochimaru, ahora era un hibrido Humano-Tigre.

Naruto: Ven gatito, Minimo.

Mizuki: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YA ME LAS PAGARAS MOCOSO.

Y El hibrido perdido en su locura bestial se lanzo hacia el ataque del rubio que ni se mutuo y justamente con su espada Ainkurn lista para se desvainada .

Naruto: Tongue of Aspin (Lengua de Aspin).

Habia invocado la lengua de aspin que era un espiritu de una lengua de una serpiente de color verde que absorbía el sello maldito de Mizuki y había perdido toda sus fuerzas y destruido el sello maldito debilitando aun mas al Traidor que cayo al suelo.

Naruto: Mphhh eres una decepción, y ya me he enfrentado a los de Raiz y son una decepción todavía.

Mizuki: Ahhhh… …un maldito….. desgraciado…Orochimaru-Sama, me vengara mi….muerte.

Naruto: Al parecer todavía quieres más. Dime como te sentirías si te estuvieras hirviendo dentro de ti.

Mizuki: No te tengo miedo niñito….no tienes con…que intimidarme.

Naruto: Bien, tu lo quisistes así. Cauldron of Blood (Caldero de Sangre)

Naruto había usado el Hechizo de Caldero de Sangre y había estado hirviendo la sangre de Mizuki provocando graves heridas en su cuerpo y un dolor insoportable como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro.

Mizuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… QUEMA…..QUEMA

Naruto: Ni siquiera aguantas una técnica simple, que decepción.

Y mizuki aun con sus últimas fuerzas consiguió una Kunai e intentaba apuñarlo en su torso que cosa sintio el rubio y esquivo la estocada y le había cortado sus 2 manos del Chunnin provocando un grito atroz y un corriente baño de sangre.

Y ahora un Mizuki moribundo por perder la misión encargada por su amo, ahora estaba perdiendo su vida, sus sangre seguía ardiendo, le habían cortado sus 2 manos y lo había humillado un joven sino el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Mizuki: Que piensas hacerme maldito… si piensas enviarme con los Anbus o con Anko e Ibiki, pierdes tu tiempo.

Naruto: Ahhh mi querido Mizuki tengo 1000 maneras de matarte, una de forma rapida, sin dolor, dolorosamente, lentamente, te puedo quitar tu ultima gota de sangre. O convertirte en mi esclavo. Pero tengo algo especial para ti.

Mizuki: Como que algo especial.

Naruto: por robar el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage, Intentar asesinar a Kushina Uzumaki , Intentar de secuestrar a Mikoto Uchiha Y Hinata Hyuuga e tracion por la patria….Te sentencio a la Muerte.

Y lo unico que se puedo escuchar en el bosque de la muerte fue un grito agudo y atroz de una suplica que piedad que lo mataran de una vez.

Y ahí estaba un Mizuki empalado en varias partes, desde el estomago, el corazon, la cabeza, su vientre, sus partes privadas y escuchaba poco a poco las suplicas del traidor que poco a poco se le iba la vida como ese dolor sin iguales lo estaban consumiendo, y Naruto dejo que se convirtiera en comida de animales para el bosque de la muerte.

Naruto: Esto te pasa por amenazar a Kushina-Chan, Mikoto-Chan, y a Hinata-San , pero no te preocupes por orochimaru, pronto te reuniras con el en el infierno y eso me lo asegurare que eso suceda.

Y habia tomado el pergamino del Shodaime y utilizando el Hiraishin de su padre habia llegado al complejo de su casa y estaba Minato sentado en su oficina.

Minato: Naruto, pudiste encargarte de Mizuki.

Naruto: Si padre, Mizuki estuvo afiliado con Orochimaru intentando robar el pergamino, intentar a asesinar a Kushina y secuestrar a Mikoto y Hinata y lo ejecute en el bosque de la muerte.

Minato: Bien hecho Naruto, ten por cumplir la mision con éxito, la clasificare como una mision de Rango B a A.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Hokage-Sama.

Minato: Por favor…. Solo llámame Minato o Padre, no me gusta el formalismo y ademas tengo una misión para ti.

Naruto: Soy todos oídos Padre, de que trata la misión.

Minato: Bien a partir de mañana en la noche partiras a las minas de Plata de las afueras de Konoha porque se han estado viendo avistamiento de algunos vampiros de un clan desconocido y algunas criaturas que han estado atormentando en las aldeas hogareñas cerca del País del Fuego. Tu misión es eliminar a cada vampiro o criatura de la mina. Aceptas ir solo o con algún compañero

Naruto: Me gustaría que llevara un amigo mió para la misión.

Minato: Y tu amigo es de confianza y sabe como enfrentarse ante los vampiros.

Naruto: Claro, Erick por tener sangre vampiro y de Hombre-Lobo podremos ante esta amenaza.

Minato: Bien, puedes retirarte hijo porque mañana es tu dia de graduación y no te lo quieres perder ehh.

Naruto: Si padre, que descanses bien y saluda a mi madre por mi parte.

Y nuestro heroe se retiraba a su cuarto para descansar de la ardua mision que tuvo que hacer. Y comenzaba su vida como Vampiro y Shinobi, que Aventuras le traeria a Naruto .

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno amigo con eso estar mas explicado las tecnicas que tendra naruto y ademas de que tendra varios equipos, entre ellos el de los equipo gennin que en el siguente capitulo tendra un equipo especial.

Erick sera parte del equipo y tendrá a su pareja, no se si sera con Tsume o con Hana pero con el tiempo se sabrá con el tiempo.

Y las parejas por el momento estan.

Kushina Uzumaki (Sera la principial y Protagonista)

Mikoto Uchiha

Seras Victoria

Moka Akayisha

Mei Terumi

Mabui

Kasumi

Yakumo Kurama

Shion

Ryuzetsu

Koyuki Kazama

Y una Oc Vampiro (Serena)

Bueno acepto otras chicas para el harem de Naruto y alguna pareja para Erick, Christof y Wilhem.

Bien ya que ando en eso quiero avisarles por este medio que estare haciendo 2 fanfics Originales pero no de Naruto ; Sino de Saint Seiya y de Digimon.

El primero es el fic es el de Saint Seiya que Tanto un amigo (Gustavo) y yo (Alan) nacimos en el siglo XVIII en la epoca de The Lost Canvans y fuimos entrenados por los santos de Oro, ahí tendremos nuestro protagonismo en actuar en la guerra y portar las armaduras de Sísifo de Sagitario y de El Cid de Capricornio y ya escogimos nuestras parejas que estaran Sasha, Pandora, Partita, Yutzuriha, Violete y Celina. Acepto propuestas de los que esten interesados en entrar a nuestro fic pero seran personajes secundarios pero les dare papel para los que gusten entrar.

El Segundo Fic se trata de Digimon que estara ambientada con el Adventure 02 y el Savers 05, tanto mi amigo (Gustavo) tendra el papel de Thomas y yo (Alan) tendre el papel de Marcus, tendremos que detener al Emperador de los Digimon, a Myotismon, D-Reaper. Lucemon y a Apocalymon. Yo tendre a Guilmon y a Dorumon y Gustavo tendra A Veemon y Patamon. Nuestras parejas estaran tanto Kari Kamiya y Rika Nonoka. Tambien acepto propuestas por parte de ustedes si quieren entrar a nuestra trama, solo necesito sus datos, personajes, que digimon quieren tener, puede ser minimo 2 o 1.

Tambien estoy planeando en hacer el fic de Naruto el Mizukage y Octavo Espadachín.

Naruto: WWK (World Wrestling Konoha) un crossover de Naruto con la WWE que Konoha sera la compania de WWE (tanto de Raw, Smackdawn, SuperStars, MainEvent y NXT), Suna (TNA), Kumo (WCW) Iwa (Ringo Of Honor) Kiri (CZW) que el sera un Luchador enmascarado de La AAA seria la Parka, Mistico o como Ultimo Dragon.

El Crossover de Naruto con Call of Duty Modern Warfare o Black Ops.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Las Minas De Plata De Konoha

Que hay chicos, como están, disculpen por las molestias pero he estado muy ocupado en la universidad ahora si me está costando tiempo en escribir las historias pero todavía seguiré adelante en escribirlos y bueno también he estado jugando el juego de vampire masquerade redemption, visto series como Hellsing, Rosarie Vampire. Y películas como Blade y Val Helsing. Espero que le guste el capitulo que los tengo presente.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Sanada el tengu: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gusta el capítulo de hoy y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo , seguro que te gustara amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo de hoy y bueno claro que habrá más habilidades de dracula y de otros vampiros mucho más poderoso para el rubio, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo que los tengo en frente para ustedes y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y bueno en cuanto a tus dudas claro que existirán las Bijuus pero no sé si las Bijuus las hare Mujeres pero déjame pensarlo… sería interesante poner a todas Femms, y con Moka pues ella por tener su otro lado es inmune como Naruto concuerdo contigo que será la segunda vampiresa más poderosa…. O creo que la hare novicia y con las otras chicas les tengo algo especial con Haku y con Mizore, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Okami no Me: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y el fic y bueno obviamente solo lo de sus raza de otras criaturas sabran de su raza como vampiro, solo hasta que llege el momento Naruto le contara a Kushina que el es un Vampiro, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos….el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: Las Minas de plata de Konoha.

Se encontraba nuestro héroe recién levantado de la cama, y utilizo la misma ropa la que llevaba en el dia que castigo al traidor de ahora Ex-Chunnin Mizuki, pero ahora era más limpia y estaba bajando de las escaleras y no se había encontrado ni con su padre o su Madre… y entonces en el comedor estaba su desayuno y una nota a lado de ella y Naruto comenzó a Leerla.

Querido Naruto

Si estás leyendo esto….Tuve que irme al trabajo….al aparecer me fue llamado por parte del consejo de Konoha..Odio cuando los civiles se ponen de testarudos y tengo que aplacármelos… pero bueno también tu madre ha estado ocupada en la diplomacia con las demás clanes de vampiros pero no hemos tenido suerte en la comunicación, te dejamos tu desayuno para que puedas comer bien en el camino y así por cierto… te deseo lo mejor en los exámenes Gennin, estaré en el palco viéndote….seguro que ganaras el titulo del novato del año… demuéstrales tu valentía y tu poder ante todos. Y también prepárate para tu primera misión…. Sé que lo harás bien y confió en ti y pase lo que pase…tanto tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos.

Se despide

Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage

Tanto naruto se sintió conmovido por la confianza que le daban sus padres y se alegraba y no los decepcionaría y además… hoy sería el día que se convertirá en Gennin y su primera misión con su Mejor amigo Erick.

Por el momento estaba desayunando un desayuno liguero en la cual consistía unos huevos fritos, pan tostado y Jugo de naranja… y una vez acabado su desayuno también tuvo que tomar su racion de sangre para mantenerse activo por si alguna circunstancia que sucedía. Había tomado los regalos que le habían dado su padre y se dirigía hacia la Academia Shinobi para tomar su examen Gennin.

Naruto estaba saltando de techo a techo en la aldea, podría haber utilizado su Técnica de Temporis o el Hiraishin no Jutsu pero por esta vez quería caminar un poco para relajar los músculos y mirar a los habitantes haciendo sus actividades cotidianas con normalidad desde los comerciantes, artistas, armeros, vendedores y campesinos haciendo su trabajo diario y tanto nuestro héroe seguía pensando en sus pensamientos

Naruto: (La gran luz que despejan los horrores ocurridos por la noche, como puede el pueblo de konoha seguir con sus actividades al saber los crimines de los desertores que han intentado atacar a las personas que son valiosas… no permitiré que nadie hagan daño….. tendrán que pasar sobre mi)

Tanto Naruto seguía serio en su misión en solitario den las minas de Plata de Konoha…. Se podría enfrentar vampiros de menor categoría o estaría de regreso el clan Tzimisce …ese clan los odiaba a muerte por la antigua guerra santa anterior que tuvieron….. su clan fue casi llevado a la extinción por sus crímenes ante la humanidad de los vampiros y de los mortales…los Tzimisces eran especialistas en disciplinas oscuras llamadas Hands of Destruction (Manos de Destrucción) pero Naruto sabia como contrarrestarlos. Y dejo de pensar en eso cuando ya habia llegado la puerta de la academia…. Y ahí se metió a su salón donde estaban los herederos de los clanes.

Ahí se encontraban varios aspirantes para convertirse en Ninjas y Kunoichis de Konoha donde la mitad eran niños civiles que solo sabían la parte teórica pero no tenían tanto chakra en su sistema y solo servía para ser ''Carne de Canon'' para el consejo civil y los herederos de los clanes estaban siendo los más destacado de todos entre ellos están

Shikamaru Nara: Heredero del clan Nara. Hijo de los padres Shikaku y Yoshino Nara, el es especialista en técnicas de Sombras y una inteligencia que es la más superior de todas pero su única debilidad es la Pereza que persisten e todo el clan Nara, sus pasatiempos son Ver las nubes, estar con su amigo Chouji descansar, dormir y Jugar Shogi con su padre.

Chouji Akimichi: Heredero del clan Akimichi, hijo del lider Chouza Akimichi especialistas en técnicas de Expansión del cuerpo y alimentos a base de chackra….fueron los pioneros y inventores de las píldoras de soldado…. Sus pasatiempos son comer, estar con Shikamaru y Aprender mas técnicas de su clan.

Ino Yamanaka: Heredera del clan Yamanaka. Hija del lider Inoichi Yamanaka, especialistas en técnicas de Posesión de mentes , de inteligencia y sensores. Sus pasatiempos son Cuidar de sus flores, atender la florería de su clan y coquetear con los herederos de los clanes.

Kiba Inuzuka: Heredero del clan Inuzuka, Hijo de la lider Tsume Inuzuka y su hermana Hana Inuzuka, especialistas en tener como compañeros Perros y Lobos como Perros nin. Especialistas en el rastreo y detección..Sus pasatiempos son cuidar de su compañero Canino Akamaru…. Intentar coquetear y cortejar con las chicas de su edad y ser el mejor ninja de su clan.

Shino Aburame: Heredero del clan Aburame, Hijo del lider Shibi Aburame, especialistas en rastreo y reconocimiento por parte en tener insectos en sus cuerpos como compañeros , son especialistas en la etmonologia , sus pasatiempos son investigar de cada insecto que se le cruce, practicar de cada técnica que aprender y estar calmado y sereno en todo tiempo.

Hinata Hyuuga: Heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hija del Lider Hiashi Hyuuga y hermana menor Hanabi Hyuuga, especialistas en su Doujutsu el Byakugan, en ver la vista en 360 grados, ver las redes de chackra y ser especialistas en Taijutsu con el Juuken. Sus pasatiempos son… mejorar su autoestima, seguir practicando el Juuken, ser la mejor Kunoichi y el ejemplo de su padre.

Sakura Haruno: Hija de los civiles y líderes del consejo civil Kisazhi y Mebuki Haruno, era muy habilidosa en los estudios y en la teoría….pero en la práctica y entrenamiento era un…desastre porque era una fanGirl en el joven Uchiha. Sus pasatiempos son, estudiar, salir con su amiga Ino y intentar una cita con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: Hijo del capitán de la Policía Militar de Konoha Fugaku Uchiha, habilidoso en los Jutsus de Katon por parte de su clan, y su Doujutsu el Sharingan era muy bueno copiando técnicas que aprendiéndolos…. Sus pasatiempos son… superar a su hermano Itachi y al heredero del clan Namikaze Naruto Namikaze.

Sai: Se encontraba recientemente un Joven de apariencia Pálida y de ojos oscuros, especialista en el Jutsu de la pintura en pinceladas, excelente espadachín y su ocultamiento de sus emociones siempre daba una sonrisa algo perturbadora y falsa para ocultar sus verduras intenciones.

Y una vez llegado se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaban sus mejores amigos que estaban hablando animadamente.

Erick de Gangrel había crecido durante este tiempo, ahora era un joven de 16 años de edad su cuerpo era más de un hombre salvaje que el de un adolescente común, su cabello rubio largo era mucho más largo, parecido a una melena de un León pero sus ojos rasgados como un lobo se le caracterizaba, estaba vestido con una playera de manga larga de color negro con gris con detalles de su clan y en la parte detrás de su playera estaba estampada el símbolo de su clan Gangrel. Un pantalón negro estilo anbu y unas botas de combate estilo medieval.

Moka Akashiya había también había crecido tanto física y mentalmente, había entrenado duramente con su familia que también eran un clan de vampiros de los Toreadores y su madre era una de las vampiros que estuvieron en la guerra santa que tuvieron anteriormente su madre era Shsisio Akayisha que tenia la misma habilidad de los Namikazes en ser Inmunes a la luz solar tenían la habilidad de tener una fuerza sobrehumana y velocidad que esta comparada al hiraishin no Jutsu y el Temporis, su físico había aumentando y ser la envidia de todas las Kunoichis y la adoración de los chicos pero solo amaba a un cierto vampiro. Ahora su cabello le había crecido hasta llegar su espalda, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, y su piel tersa y suave lo mas destacable que había cambiado su uniforme en un traje Kunoichi que trataba de una blusa blanca con detalles modernos que encajaba su escote de su busto copa C, unos pantalones Anbu que se ajustaban sus torneadas piernas y unas botas de combate con tacón

Seras Victoria también había cambiado su forma de su vestuario a pesar del tiempo solo había cambiado su uniforme militar de color beige a Azul pero su estatura se había estirado alcanzado a Moka, ahora tenia el busto de cop tenía su arsenal en su espalda listo para demostrar su entrenamiento en el examen gennin gracias al entrenamiento de sus padres que eran unos ''armeros ''de armas básicas de los Shinobis que solicitaban Kunais, Shuriken, Katanas, Ninjatos y Sellos explosivos o de almacenamiento. Pero en realidad sus padres eran unos cazadores de Monstruos pero habían hecho un pacto de amistad con el Clan Namikaze al apoyarse mutuamente en salvar a los humanos de otros vampiros sin escrúpulos y es por eso que su amistad se han fortalecido pero lo que no sabía Naruto que esa Amistad se había transformado en Amor.

Mikoto Uchiha habia cambiado su fisco y su vestimenta ahora era de una blusa azul oscuro de manga corta que relevaba su escote y su busto de copa C, unos shorts negros acompañado con una falda y unas botas ninja que le llegaba a la rodilla. Y portaba en su muslo derecho su portaKunais.

Kushina Uzumaki tambien su físico era la envidia de todas las chicas y solo la comparaban con la belleza con su mejor amiga Mikoto y Moka hasta Seras, estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla con detalles de color negro y atrás de su blusa tenia estampada el emblema del clan Uzumaki, , que ajustaba por su busto de copa D y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón negro, llevaba un short que se amoldaba a sus piernas torneadas y lisas y llevaba unas botas de shinobi que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba sus porta Kunai en ambos muslos.

Naruto: Chicos me alegro verlos, como les va.

Erick: Por el momento… todo tranquilo

Seras: Y estar esperando a Iruka Sensei, ya estoy ansiosa en ser Genin

Moka: Coincido contigo Seras.

Naruto: Me imagino, lo bueno que estuve caminando para no perder el tiempo.

Kushina: Y cómo crees que será el examen.

Mikoto: Me imagino que será mas sencillo para que seamos Gennin pero aun así no deberiamos confiarnos

Naruto: Tienes razon Mikoto, y me gustaría que todos nosotros estuviéramos en un mismo equipo para siempre estar juntos y ser los mejores.

Erick: Coincido contigo Naruto a mi me gustaría igual.

Naruto: Antes que me olvide. Erick, quiero hablar contigo…..a solas.

Tanto las chicas se pusieron algo preocupadas por el raro comportamiento del rubio y decidieron retirarse y tanto Erick y Naruto ya una vez que estuvieron solo el chico gangrel hablo.

Erick: ¿Que necesitas Naruto?

Naruto: Ayer cuando me enviaron de misión para captura y matar al traidor Mizuki al robar el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage e el intento de secuestro y asesinato de Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga es por eso que lo asesine, y una vez que lo asesine, mi padre me encargo una misión de alta peligrosidad.

Erick: y de que trata la misión Naruto ?

Naruto: Cerca de las afueras de la aldea de Konoha en las Minas de Plata de Konoha, se han visto avistamiento de vampiros del clan Tzimizce y intentarán atacarnos y secuestrar a varias personas por sus experimentos, es por eso que debemos parar sus malvados planes.

Erick: Entonces esa misión es de 2 o iras tu

Naruto: Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi lado y así poder matar cada vampiro que se nos cruce y asi mas averiguar porque el clan Tzimizce está muy cerca de las naciones elementales. Entonces cuento contigo.

Erick: Amigo…ya sabes mi respuesta….siempre estará en cualquier lugar que estemos siempre lucharemos juntos y además por fin podre desmembrar vampiros. Pero qué hay de Moka y de Seras, ellas también estarán gustosas en ayudarnos

Naruto: No me gustaría que ellas estuvieran en peligro….. Me dolería mucho si a ellas le pasaran a algon no me lo perdonaría.

Erick: Se que las amas pero también debes confiar en ellas siempre estarán para ti y te apoyaran pase lo que pase.

Y detrás de ellos estaban Moka y Seras

Moka: Naruto, se que nos estas protegiendo pero yo también iré contigo en derrotar a esta amenaza que nos pone riesgo a nuestra raza y la de los mortales

Seras: y además una vez que seamos Genin también seremos los defensores de este pueblo para la siguiente guerra santa que se aproxima.

Naruto: Segura que quieren estar esta noche en las minas…..ya no habrá paso atrás una vez que nos enfrentemos.

Seras: Yo con gusto estaré a prueba en contra de ellos, mis padre me han entrenado con cuerpo y alma para matar a esa escoria de vampiros.

Moka: También cuenta conmigo tanto tu y yo defenderemos a esos Tzimizces que quieren amenazarnos en crear una nueva Yihad.

Naruto: Gracias chicos por todo su apoyo… se los agradezco de corazón.

Erick: Descuida siempre estaremos juntos amigo

Naruto: Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar porque ya llego Iruka Sensei.

Moka: Muy bien.. Buena suerte chicos

Seras: La necesitaran

Y las chicas se iban con Mikoto y Kushina que se habían sentado alado de la ventana y justamente entraba un sujeto de 25 a años de edad, era de piel clara con tono rojizo, tenía una cicatriz en la nariz que lo caracterizaba llevaba el cabello castaño atado en cola de caballo y llevaba el traje estándar del Chunnin de Konoha.

Iruka: Buenos días Futuros Ninjas de Konoha, estoy muy feliz porque hoy será su ultimo día en que se gradúen.. Me siento honrado en ser su sensei durante todo este tiempo y se que la voluntad de fuego siempre vivirán en ustedes….muy bien comencemos con el examen escrito.

En el examen escrito para la opinión de Naruto…..fue muy sencillo. Eran preguntas de teoría básica de chakra, política e historia de Konoha así que lo contesto sin problemas junto al igual que Erick, Shikamaru y Sakura lo habían terminado fácil el examen y a los demás se le dificultaba mucho por tanta teoría que le había dado Iruka. Y una vez terminado los resultados

Iruka: el promedio mas alto de todos es un triple empate entre Naruto Namikaze, Erick de Grangel y Sakura Haruno, Felicidades chicos, muy bien pasemos la siguiente prueba de puntería

Y tanto todos se comenzaban a ir al campo de entrenamiento de la academia en la práctica de Punteria tanto los civiles era una….vergüenza que solo pudieron atinarle d de 10 y tanto los herederos de los clanes tenian mas o menos de d de 10. en cuanto los más destacables eran Naruto, Erick, Seras y Moka causando los celos de cierto Uchiha que miraba furiosamente hacia nuestro rubio que le envió un intenso Ki hacia el provocando que lo dejara de mirar.

Ya en el examen de Taijutsu en la rama Femenil los duelos….era más una pelea de gatas que una lucha de Kunoichis las unicas que daban pelea eran Moka , Seras, Kushina y Mikoto al tener un entrenamiento intenso y variado ambas eran las mejores en el Taijutsu arrasando a la mayoria de las chicas, y entre la final estuvieron entre Seras y Mokla y la pelea fue algo intensa entre ellas porque se daban duro por sus artes de combate. El de Moka era una variación de Taijutsu y pelea callejera y Seras eran más Artes marciales Mixtas con algo de Ninjutsu y el final fue un…..Empate porque ambas decidieron renunciar porque jamás iba a terminar su pelea.

Y en la Rama Varonil ahora si iban las cosas en serio tanto obviamente los civiles no duraban ni unos segundos en el combate ante los herederos de los clanes pero a la excepción de Shikamaru y Shino se rindieron de inmediato. Sai se rindió automáticamente cuando se enfrento Sasuke por ordenes de su ''Líder'' en proteger al uchiha a toda costa. Y tanto Kiba y Erick se enfrentaban un duelo de fieras Erick mostro su valentía y su fuerza ante Kiba que cayó derrotado ante Erick y ambos se dieron las manos en forma de respeto al respetarse mutuamente hacia ellos mismos y por el gusto de criar animales, más específicamente a los Caninos. Y en la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto Sasuke intento alardear y exigir que se rindiera ante Naruto y solo se gano un derechazo en la boca de estomago mandándolo a dormir en el suelo con tan solo unos segundos duro esa batalla corta y provocando la burla hacia el Uchiha y solo su fan Sakura lo defendía a pesar de todo.

Ya en la final tanto Erick y Naruto se estaban mirando fijamente y tanto Iruka dio el inicio el combate final y solo pudieron ver una nube de polvo porque el combate empezó solo podrían ver los golpes y las patadas que se estaban dando, y tanto erick y Naruto podrian combatir para siempre y tanto ellos le gustaban dar unos desafíos entre ellos pero unos desafíos que pueden terminar no uno que duraba por siempre y decidieron tomar una decisión.

Naruto: Renuncio…jamás podremos acabar nuestro encuentro

Erick: Igual yo renuncio y además no me importa recibir el novato del Año no quiero etiquetarme con ese título.

Iruka: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee acaso están diciendo enserio

Erick y Naruto: Muy enserio Iruka Sensei.

Iruka: Muy bien…por una decisión de unánime….esto es un empate.

Casi todos estuvieron conmocionado por tal duelo que se estaban enfrentando y como había terminado se quedaron algo impresionado porque querer mas pelea pero tuvieron que resignarse y regresaron a la academia para la última fase del examen.

La ultima fase del examen se trataba de demostrar su Ninjutsu básico, tenían que hacer el Henge, Kawari , el bunshin y una técnica propia. Y todos incluyendo Naruto y Kushina habian superado las pruebas al hacer el Kage no Bunshin, sobretodo la ultima por ayuda de nuestro héroe al ver el problema del control del chackra de la pelirroja le dio un consejo en practicar el Kage no Bunshin. y tanto los herederos hicieron sus propias Técnicas propias como Shikamaru con el Kagemane no Jutsu de Shikamaru, el Baika no Jutsu de Chouji, el _Shintenshin no Jutsu de Ino,__el Tsuga de Kiba, el __Kikaichū no Jutsu de Shino, el Kaiten de Hinata,el _Chōjū Giga de Sai, el _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu de Sasuke y Mikoto, el Suiton: Teppōdama de Kushina, el Raiton Jibashi de Seras y Moka, el _Beckoning (Invocar bestias) y invoco unos lobos de color café y gris y Naruto Utilizo el Fire Store (Tormenta de Llamas) y todos se quedaron impresionados por las técnicas de los herederos y tanto Iruka le indico que en la Mañana se decían los resultados finales y dominarían el Novato y Novata del Año y todos se comenzaron a retirar a excepción del cuarteto de los heroes.

Naruto: Entonces chicos nos veremos en las afueras de la aldea ahí estaremos nuestra primera misión en contra de vampiros

Erick: No hay problema Naruto seguro que lo acabaremos pronto, espero.

Seras: alguna información de los vampiros que nos enfrentaremos Naruto.

Naruto: Lo único que me dijo Mi padre fue que sean visto algunos vampiros del clan Tzimizce o unos esbirros de algunos vampiros renegados.

Moka: Alguna recomendación para la Misión Naruto.

Naruto: Llevaremos nuestras armas para detener sus malvados planes, traen consignas sus propias armas.

Erick: Mi familia me dará algo de mi legado. Ya sabrán de mi nuevo artefacto.

Seras: Igual con mi padre me dará su arma para seguir con la tradición de cazar monstruos.

Moka: Igual yo… los Tzimizces no sabrán que los golpeo.

Naruto: Muy bien, nos vemos en la tarde donde los vampiros aun siguen escondidos en las minas ahí donde utilizaremos el factor sorpresa. Bien hay que separarnos chicos.

Y tanto los chicos se separaron hacia sus respectivas casa para preparara su misión que sería la mas importante de su vida tanto Erick se iba en el complejo del clan Gangrel, Moka en el complejo del clan Akayisha y Seras en un edificio donde viven con su familia. Y tanto nuestro rubio iba a torre del Hokage donde estaba su padre firmando muchos documentos y papeleo pero gracias a sus Kage Bunshin se ahorra un valioso de tiempo para investigar más de los avistamiento de los clanes vampiros y ahora Naruto estaba en la puerta donde estaba su Padre y no tuvo problemas en pasar con su secretaria por estar muy ocupada en el papeleo también y una vez que entro, estaba su padre revisando libro de los clanes vampiros.

Naruto: Hola papá, que has investigado de los avistamiento

Minato: Hola hijo, pues muchas cosas, pues entre los avistamiento que he visto esta el clan de los Tzimisces, un clan temidos por no tener humanidad en su ser y sus disciplinas prohibidas por todo vampiro, estás seguro que no quieres que Christof o Yo te ayude.

Naruto: No te preocupes por mi se cuidarme y además junto con Erick, Moka y Seras podremos acabar con la amenaza que residen en las minas.

Minato: y Tienes algún plan en contra de ellos.

Naruto: Pues evitar el combate directo entre ellos por su especialidad de las Manos de Destrucción y sus esbirros, tendré que usar los hechizos que he entrenado.

Minato: Yo te recomendaría que te llevara tus nuevas armas, te servían bien. Es un consejo hijo

Naruto: Gracias papá, lo tomare, bien me tengo que preparar para la misión en la tarde.

Minato: Te estaré esperando en la noche, se que lo lograras hijo, siempre te tendré fe en ti

Naruto: Gracias papá….nos vemos.

Y Naruto saltaba de la ventana hacia el complejo del Clan Namikaze para preparar su armamento, pergaminos y otros objetos en lo cual necesitara dejando a un Minato aun preocupado por su hijo si fue muy trépano en darle una misión de alto nivel para el, pero por el entrenamiento dado, y su experiencia en combates anteriores podrá con ese obstáculo que se le envié encima y tuvo que suspirar para que su hijo saliera con victoria y regreso a su investigación.

Mientras tanto Naruto tomaba sus nuevas armas que les había dado en su cumpleaños, se preparaba mentalmente listo para enfrentarse ante los miembros del clan Tzimisce tomo la Espada Aikurn, la Lanza Longivus y el disparador y ahora esta vestido con el traje de un guerrero cruzado ahora solo con la diferencia que llevaba en el interior de su traje llevaba una cota de malla que protegía su torso, brazos y piernas, le serviría bien porque podría defenderse de las cortadas y tajadas pero era ineficaz con las penetradas y punzadas, se trago algunas botellas de agua bendita como granadas, algunos pergaminos dados por su Madre Anezkha y una vez listo tomo sus cosas y dejo su complejo para dirigirse hacia sus amigos donde lo estaban esperando.

En las Afueras de Konoha 16:00 pm

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraba Erick, Seras y Moka esperando a Naruto y tambien se habían traído su armamento propia de sus clanes, Erick traia un Martillo de Guerra (WarHammer) de color negro metálico, con el mango de color dorado con detalles rústicos, la más temida Berseck Warhammer o Martillo de Guerra de la Bestia.

Seras le habían dado una ballesta con muchos detalles intrincados en ella con detalles victorianos y medievales lo más notorio pues llevaba un tambor de cientos de flechas o Saetas en unos cartuchos y en la parte posterior de la culata traía un depósito de Agua bendita y en la punta traía el detalle fino de una cabeza de león de bronce.

(La Ballesta de Van Helshing)

Y moka traia una Katana moderna que tenia algunos detalles modernos y asiáticos por parte de su familia y al ver que su espada era algo ordinario era muy temida por su filo casi de hoja de diamante que podría atravesar muchos cuerpos de un solo golpe.

De repente cuando se iban a ir a las Minas llego Naruto con la habilidad del Temporis y Celebiridad.

Naruto: Yoh, Estan listo chicos.

Erick: Como siempre Naruto

Seras: Siempre lista Naruto

Moka: Siempre estaremos contigo

Naruto: Muy bien amigos, las Minas de Konoha está 1 hora de Camino pero con una técnica que he estado entrenado llegaremos en un instante.

Erick: Es como el Hiraishin de tu padre

Naruto: Mucho mejor Erick, tengan cuidado de que nadie nos vea.

Por la suerte es que estaban en las afueras casi llegando al bosque de la muerte donde Nadie se atrevía entrar a ese lugar inhóspito. Y en eso nuestro héroe sacaba uno de los pergaminos con escritura moderna al estilo medieval decía unas palabras que solo Erick entendía y de repente algo surgía entre la nada.

Naruto: Walk the Abyss (Camino hacia el Abismo)

En frente de ellos aparecía una puerta victoriana con detalles religiosos de monjas y la puerta se veia que era un poco tridimensional que se podría atravesar.

Naruto: Chicos entren rápido…esta puerta se cerraba en unos segundo

Y todos entraron sin protestar y nuestro héroe también entraba la puerta y justo a tiempo antes que se cerrara la puerta y desaparecía entre el bosque la muerte.

Ya en la entrada de las Minas de Plata de Konoha se encontraba unos guardias y al ver su apariencia no eran humanos porque no tenian pupilas en sus ojos, su apariencia era de tez morena, con ropa de sarracenos y armados con una espada llamada Alfanje un sable de una mano que podria ser temible en la caballeria.

Seras: Son esbirros del clan Tzimisce, pero porque habrán llegado a Konoha

Naruto: No lose pero no tenemos tiempo en atacar a corta distancia si hay más nos podremos en una situación problemática. Seras utiliza la ballesta yo los atacare con el Awe.

Seras: Muy bien, ellos no sabrán que los golpeo.

Naruto: Erick, Moka ustedes será nuestra línea de ataque una vez eliminado los esbirros ustedes avances y nosotros estaremos como la retaguardia .

Todos: Si Naruto.

Y una vez planeado el pan Seras se puso en posición para disparar hacia los esbirros y Naruto utilizando el Awe (Terror) hipnotizaba a los esbirros Seras utilizo una lluvia de flechas matándolos a los esbirros que no pudieron defenderse.

Naruto: Muy bien, adelante amigos hacia la gloria.

Ahora nuestro héroes habían entrado a las Minas de Plata.

Nivel 1

Nuestros héroes entraron sin problemas alguno y en el ambiente era un lugar frio y vacio como si toda la vida se hubiera ido y se veía todo el mineral de la plata dejado por los mineros de Konoha, y al ver algunos esqueletos recién comidos, por la conclusión de los chicos fueron asesinados por los vampiros o de otras criaturas y una vez más adentrado se enfrentaron a los primeros guardias del clan Tzimisce que se trataban de Szlachta, unos ogros pequeños que no causaban un daño menor por sus arañazos pero se podrían matar con facilidad, con Erick los mataba con el martillo destruyéndolos sin piedad, Seras al acribillándolos con sus flechas, Moka con su Katana les cortaba las cabezas sin problema alguno y Naruto con la lanza de Longinos los penetraba hacia su corazón sin problema alguno pero tuvieron unos obstáculos algo…raros por aparecerse ratas gigantes que ser una amenaza eran una molestia, solo Naruto al usar el Fireball o el RingFire los ahuyentaba con facilidad y una vez despejado el área de los enemigos se adentraron una vez más hacia llegar el nivel 2

Nivel 2 ahora el lugar se veía algo de luz, por parte de las antorchas encendidas aun tuvieron algunos encuentro con los Szlachta, Esbirros que luchaban muy bien con sus espadas pero no tenían oportunidad con Seras a distancia a corta con Erick destruyéndolos o aplastados con su Martillo, y tanto Naruto y Moka mataba a cada esbirro que cubría su defensa destruida. Y una vez llegado a un molino de agua entre las sombras aparecía un ser tan temible que cualquier mortal le daria miedo….a excepción de nuestros héroes. Se trataba de una criatura tan repulsiva que no tenia ojos, su apariencia era la de un ogro sin ojos y su brazo derecho era como una lanza propia y emitia unos atemorizantes rugidos. Y habían aparecido unos 2 War Ghoul listos para enfrentarse ante nuestros heroes que al ver que era un enemigo temible no tuvieron problemas en vencerlo si atacaban todos juntos, con Naruto y Moka ellos lo atacaban diagonalmente con sus armas respectivas evitando los avances del War Ghoul y pudieron matarlo al atacarlo en el torso y espalda, con Erick y Seras, Erick tenía que ser cuidadoso con su lanzada podría quebrar sus piernas debilitándolo y Seras al apuntar bien pudo matarlo en darle varias saetas en el corazón, dando un respiro a nuestros heroes, y luego de atravesar ante varios Szlachta pudieron llegar hacia el tercer nivel pero tuvieron alguno inconveniente,

De repente aparecieron 4 Esbirros 2 de ellos armados con Alfanjes, y 2 con Falcatas.

Esbirro 1: No podrán atravesar el siguiente nivel

Esbirro 2: Nuestra líder no desea….. Inquilinos molestos.

Esbirro 3: Ustedes solo serán un sacrificio para nuestro líder Vudocllack

Esbirros: Hay que matarlos….

De repente nuestro héroe harto de tanto parloteo estaba usando una técnica mortal para cada vampiro.

Naruto: Call Lightning (Lanza Rayo)

La lanza Rayo era una versión un poco mas pequeña del Kirin de Sasuke pero mucho más precisa y mortal, y el resultado fue un Esbirro muerto y quemado por la electricidad entrada en el. Provocando la Ira de los esbirros.

Erick: Naruto, tu ve el nivel 3…..acaba su líder…..nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Naruto: Pero chicos yo…..

Moka: Tu solo ve… nosotros te alcanzamos después.

Seras: Y además ellos solo hablan y poco actúan, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Naruto: Bien chicos…los alcanzare luego de acabar su líder. No los dejare solos.

Y nuestro héroe se adentraba hacia el nivel 3 y tanto Erick y las chicas se enfrentaban ante los esbirros aun furicos por la muerte de su camarada se lanzaron hacia ellos… lo que no sabían ellos es que se enfrentaban ante un Hombre-Lobo, una Vampiresa y una Cazadora de monstruos .

Nivel 3

Ahora naruto solo se adentraba que al parecer era una capilla pero de color rojo sangre y con imágenes satánicas decorando el lugar, le pondría alguien de escalofríos pero para Naruto no, y estuvo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a un campo de batalla donde estaba la vampiresa esperándolo.

¿?: Hasta que te apareces ingrato malagradecido, entras a mi guarida como si nada y matas a mis súbditos, quien te crees que eres…escoria humana.

Naruto: ¿Humano? Te equivocas abominación de Caine soy un vampiros del clan Namikaze y Brujah.

¿?: Así que eres uno de los bastardos y engreídos Brujah…. Es mi día de suerte en matar al hijo del Rayo amarillo de Konoh su Madre Brujah.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: SOY Azhra, la no-muerta y oís doy invitéis a mi morada. Aunque al parecer eres un invitado sucio por ser un Namikaze y un Brujah. Y irritante y desagradable…. Hueles a alguien que he conocido.

Naruto: Ni siquiera que te conocido escoria de cairrne, Yo seré tu ejecutor y tu tormento. Porque mi misión es exterminar a los Tzimizces y proteger a los humanos.

Azhra: Maldito mocoso, una vez matado a ti y a tus amigos, me encargare de esclavizar a tus preciados Humanos.

Naruto: Pagaras por atreverte amenazado a mi pueblo y mis amigos. la tierra no es un lugar para escoria como tu..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Azhra: El clan Tzimizce reinara este mundo una vez más…..y tu sera nuestra primera víctima para nuestro resurgimiento.

Y tanto Naruto y Azhra se habian enfrentado en un duelo muy tenso, Azhra atacaba con zarpazos y mordidas y nuestro héroe evitaba sus ataques lanzando sus granadas de Agua bendita debilitándola provocando que ella se alejara un poco y comenzaba a curarse con su Blood Heatling , y viendo la oportunidad saco la lanza de longinos hacia ella que aun seguía curándose lanzo la perforada en el corazón de Azhra con un dolor agonizante porque la lanza contenía agua bendita y Plata matándola por dentro a la Vampiresa y pudrir sus órganos cayendo hacia el suelo dando un suspiro escupiendo sangre.

Naruto: No te merecéis la muerte más piadosa de mí. No permite que ustedes surjan de nuevo a Vudocklack y si regresa de nuevo, aquí estaré para detener su maldad pero ahora para siempre.

Y tanto nuestro héroe utilizaba el FireStorm incinerándola sus resto y así evitar su resucitación de ella y tomando su lanza se dirigió hacia el lugar más cercano y se habría un pasadillo secreto donde nuestro héroe se había metido y era…un atajo más rápido para llegar a la puerta del nivel 1 de las minas de plata. Y ahí estaba Erick, Seras y Moka esperando con gusto.

Tanto ellos estuvieron felices por regresar victorioso ante la caída de Azhra, y una vez que las Minas de Plata estuvieron limpias de vampiros o de monstruos se aseguraron que los Mineros podrían trabajar de nuevo en ese lugar dando sustento a sus familias. Y tanto Erick, Seras y Moka tuvieron que retirarse porque ya era de noche y tenían que estar en sus respectivas familias por su celebración ante su logro de los exámenes Gennin y en tanto Naruto se retiraba donde ahí estaban sus padres esperándolos , y al usar el Hiraishin de su padre pudo llegar mas rápido a su hogar y ahí estaban tanto Minato, Anezkha, Chrstoff y Wilhem felices por su regreso y ahí estuvieron explicando de su misión que tuvo en las Minas, algunos miembros del clan Tzimisce, algunos esbirros y la aparición de la Reina Azhra, tanto los vampiros estuvieron series al saber que algunos de sus enemigos ya se están adentrando mas en las naciones elementales…al parecer quieren sus vidas o un hogar para una nueva Yihad. Pero por el momento lo dejaron para festejar su primera misión con éxito y su logro de pasar los exámenes Gennin y estuvieron hasta la medianoche porque tuvieron que prepararse para la selección de los equipos Gennin.

Y al Día Siguiente.

Ahora nos encontramos a todos nuestros héroes y todos los herederos se encontraba sentados esperando a Iruka para que diga quien fue el Novato del año y la Kunoichi del año, tanto Naruto se encontraba Junto con Erick, Seras, Moka y tambien ahí estaban Kushina y Mikoto, al parecer ellas tuvieron una buena fiesta por parte de su familia bueno con Kushina a pesar que estaba sola vivia en el complejo de los Namikaze pero decidió estar en su momento con los del restaurante Ichiraku Ramen y se podría decir que su fiesta fue algo…larga por comer mucho ramen. Ahora tanto ellos estaban deseosos en esperar a quien le tocaría de equipos y que Jounin Sensei le tocaria a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage.

Se encontraba Minato Namikaze junto con su predecesor el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y e en frente de ellos se encontraba los Jounin esperando decir sus propuestas.

Kakashi Hatake, alumno del Yondaime Hokage habia propuesto a Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha para crear un equipo de primera línea de ataque.

Kurenai Yuhi La Dama del Genjutsu había propuesto a Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga y Shino Aburame por tener un gran campo en el reconocimiento y Sensor.

Asuma Sarutobi hijo de Hirzuen Sarutobi y uno de los 12 guardianes del Daiymo del fuego había propuesto la nueva generación de Ino-Shika-Cho para seguir con el legado de cada uno de ellos.

Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha (En esta historia Obito aun tiene su Sharingan y es Bueno porque no se unio con Madara) habían propuesto a Naruto Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha para ser un equipo tan fuerte que incluso podría superar a los Sannin Legendarios.

Tanto Minato estaba leyendo cuidadosamente a cada miembro y tanto les había dicho que habría algunos cambios en algunos integrantes y que esperaran a sus próximos alumnos y tanto se comenzaban a retirarse. Dejando a Minato y Hiruzen pensativos en la selección de los equipos

Hiruzen: Entonces que Propones Minato, al parecer buscan a tu hijo en todo sentido.

Minato: Lo sé Hirzuen, tanto Kakashi lo quiere para aumentar el poder de Sasuke o de Mikoto y no creo que lo entrene muy adecuadamente, con Kurenai solo lo quiere por aumentar la autoestima de Hinata y socializar con Shino pero con Obito y Rin ellos si me convencieron por varios Motivos.

Hiruzen: ¿Como cuales Minato?

Minato: Primero ambos son buenos amigos. y en unirlos en un equipo ellos trabajaran bien juntos, y ademas es por protección.

Hiruzen: No me digas… el consejo verdad.

Minato: Correcto Hiruzen. Tanto el consejo quiere a Kushinia excluirla como Kunoichi y su ''Compañero'' la quiere tomar para su organización de raiz y Mikoto la quieren obligar a casarse con el hijo del Jefe de la Policia Militar. Es por eso que los unirse juntos y haré unos arreglos para que las chicas tengan un buen futuro con mi hijo.

Hiruzen: Asi que tu Hijo está enamorado de ellas.

Minato: Exacto, le quiero brindar un buen futuro para Naruto y para las chicas…

Hiruzen : Pero que hay con los otros chicos como Erick de Gangrel, Seras Victoria y Moka Akayisha, ellos no tienen equipos ambos.

Minato: No te preocupes por ellos.. un amigo mío propuso ser sus Sensei y además es padre de Seras así que todo estará bien y será un equipo tan fuerte que tal vez nos supere.

Hiruzen: Buena elección Minato, bien me tengo que retirar, tengo que cuidar de mi Nieto y leer algo.

Minato: Hiruzen. Deja de leer los libros eróticos de Jiraiya-Sensei o terminaras en un momento algo incomodo.

Hiruzen: No te preocupes por mí, a pesar que soy viejo se defenderme todavía. Cuídate Minato y salúdame a tu hijo de mi parte.

Y el sandaime se retiraba hacia el complejo del clan Sarutobi y Minato mandaba a llamar a su amigo para indicarle que ya tenía a sus alumnos y escribía unos pergaminos para dárselos a Iruka… esperaba que su decisión sería la mejor para todos.

Mientras tanto en la academia había llegado Iruka Umino felicitando a todos por pasar las pruebas y diciendo que esta generación seria la mejor de todas y que su Voluntad de fuego aun viviran en ustedes y una vez terminado les dijo las dominaciones del Novato y Kunoichi del año son…..Naruto Namikaze y Seras Victoria. Por tener la máxima puntuación en todo y pasar con excelencia los exámenes, provocando la alegría de sus amigos y otros con disgusto por parte de cierto Uchiha y cierta Haruno que ellos se sentía defraudados porque ellos eran mejores que ellos. y ahora Iruka comenzaba decir los primeros equipos y los primeros 6 no eran de importancia porque los alumnos eran los civiles que habían pasado de Panzazo o por palancas pero lamentablemente para ellos serian para Carne de Canon para otros. Hasta que llego el equipo 7

Iruka: Equipo 7 Serán representados por Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno y Sai y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

Y lo unico que se pudo escuchar fue un grito casi fantasmal por parte de Sakura como un chillido de una Banshee que tuvo que ser silenciado por un KI muy alto por parte de Naruto hacia ella, lo que más odiaba ella era sus chillidos y su parte de fangirl seguía con eso de se fangirl terminaria muerta o incapacitada de por vida ; en otra parte Sasuke se disgusto mucho en tener a sus ''compañeros'' el quiso o o estaba exigiendo que le pusieran con Kushina y con Mikoto para ver a sus nuevas ''Mujeres'' pero al parece todo se le vino abajo y en cuanto a Sai solo dio una sonrisa falsa hacia sus compañeros.

Iruka: Equipo 8 Está conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Su sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi.

Tanto las reacciones fue un disgusto por parte de Hinata, queria estar con el rubio tanto Kiba y Shino quedaron conformes con su equipo.

Iruka: Equipo 9 Sigue en proceso, Equipo 10 estarán conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi y su sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi.

Y otro quejido por parte de la rubia por estar con Shikamaru y Chouji que tambien igual tambien dieron un quejido, bueno salvo el tercer porque seguía comiendo la tercera comida que lo estaba devorando.

Iruka: Equipo 11 estaran conformados por Erick Gangrel, Seras Victoria y Moka Akayisha, su sensei sera …..Van Helshing y equipo 12 estaran conformados por Naruto Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha, Sus senseis seran Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara.

y todos se retiraban junto con sus respectivos senseis y mientras tanto el equipo 12 seguía esperando a sus respectivos senseis y mientras tanto el equipo 11 se retiraba junto con su propio sensei que se trataba de un sujeto no mas de 30 a 35 años de edad que estaba vestido con el uniforme estandar de los Jounin de Konoha pero la única diferencia es que llevaba botas estilo medieval, una capa que lo cubría y un sombrero.

Van Helshing: Equipo 11 comingo, hoy tendrán su examen de prueba.

Y tanto el Hombre-Lobo, la Vampiresa y la cazadora se retiraban con el padre de Seras, tanto que Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto seguian esperando hasta que de repente aparecieron sus respectivos senseis.

Obito: Equpo 12, Vengan con nosotros.

Rin: Nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento #12, nos vemos en media hora.

Y desaparecía n en un Sunshin no Jutsu y tanto nuestro héroes comenzaban a retirarse para encontrarse con sus nuevos maestros. Que mas aventuras le traerían a nuestro héroe que al saber que la la Jihad está a punto de comenzar, la frágil paz que hubo ya esta rompiendo, podrá Naruto detener la nueva Guerra santa que pronto tendrá como punto muerto en las naciones elementales. Que le traerá al Descendiente del Conde Drácula.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Como sabrán si me tarde mucho y lo siento pero he estado muy ocupado en todo sentido, la universidad, los proyectos, leer libros en francés, aprender cultura francesa y todo eso me agota. Pero bueno me he dado el tiempo de terminar este capítulo para ustedes

Como sabran ya Naruto tuvo su primera misión como Vampiro y se que falta todavía pero al menos es un comienzo, y también habrá varios cambios en el Cannon, y les aseguro que la proxima misión que Naruto tendrá es…..enfrentarse ante los Adoradores de la muerte otras criaturas.

Bueno por el momento el harem de naruto están

Kushina Uzumaki

Mikoto Uchiha

Seras Victoria

Moka Akayisha

Mei Terumi

Samui

Mabui

Kasumi y Ayane (Dear of Alive)

Koyuki

Yugito

Fuu

Karin

Tayuya

Sara

Fuka

Y las nuevas opciones estan

FemHaku

Mizore

(Ambas como las Damas de Hielo)

Kurumu Kurono (Como una Sucubo)

Rias y Akeno (Como unas Demonios pero ellas estarán como aliados)

Dígame que otras chicas le gustarían para Naruto pueden tener poderes sobrenaturales o ser de otra raza como otra vampiro, una Lobo, un Mutante u otro poder especifico.

Acepto reviews, dudas, felicitaciones, Pm o Críticas.

Bueno con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
